We Are Fairy tail
by xAwAkEnEdxGoDx
Summary: As long as our friends are with us, we have nothing to fear! even if we don't have any magic power left, we won't give up until the bitter end we are...we are FAIRY TAIL! remember to review flaming welcomed rated t for later on .. OCS ARE WELCOME
1. oc admission

**I"m currently accepting oc's if interested give me the following **

**FOR HUMANS **

**Full Name (Nickname too)**:

**Age**:

**Species**: (If only part Human)

**Gender**:

**Rank**:

**Appearance **(Hair style, hair color, eye shape/color, body shape/structure, any makeup, piercings, any other appearance traits, Fairy Tail mark, and clothing!):

**Personality**:

**Sexual orientation**:

**History/Bio**:

**Relationship Status:** (Will be edited if changed.)

**Magic Abilities**:

**Future Powers (May go under Abilities)**:

**Power Limitations (May go under Abilities)**:

**Other Skills**:

**Weakness/Fears**: (At least three.)

**Weapon: (if any)**

**Other** (extra info or pictures):

**FOR EXCEEDS!**

**Name**:

**Appearance**:

**Personality**:

**Partner**: (Not necessarily a D. Slayer, or anyone for that matter, may change later)

**History/Bio**: (Try to put something)

**Weaknesses/Fears**:


	2. Introduction Runa And Aisling

We Are FairyTail !

* * *

Introduction Aisling

Aisling, a young woman who many mistake as a man, because of her chest problems, but a very feminine man. only people close to her can tease her about he cup size and they hardly get away with it sometimes with only a few bruises, There wasn't anyone in the guild that Aisling could not get along with. And although Aisling get along with everyone people had trouble with her because of her memory loss. none the less Aisling was Caring, happy person, with a never give up attitude. she is Friendly however she has trust issues due to certain things. that has happened in the past in which she can't remember and this kinda annoyed many people because they want to help her feeling like shes not acknowledging their request

Aisling magic was, oddly enough ice make magic and in which she also has high control of snow magic. Though what type of ice and snow magic is unknown due to her amnesia and trust issues. People sometimes speculated that her attacks were similar to a dragon slayer not that she knew about it even fairy tail guild master commented that it was as destructive as a dragon slayer so thus they called her fairy tail's dragon slayer

Aisling was called that because of whom she hangs out with. and as previously stated she is mistaken as a man because of the way Aisling dressed which was similar to what gajeel wears just not the pants she wore leggings which were black of course and no headband

Aislings hair was snow white, almost seeming blue when the moonlight shines on her hair and vice versa when the sun shines on it its almost a golden color aisling was extremely neat yet messy at the same time Long snow white hair tied into a side ponytail while the rest of her hair was down something like lucys hair style when she first was introduced but unlike lucy aisling hair was longer

Asling eyes were often the sight of contemplation here eyes were ocean blue often similar to mirajane if you take away of big breasts you can kinda see a resemblance she wore light blue eye shadow and of of her ear is pierced with the design of a snowflake followed by her fairy tail insignia oh her left shoulder

to sum it all up, Aislin is a strange girl

* * *

Introduction~Runa Vermillion "Quicksilver"Crystalia

FairyTail guild was a very lively but strange place indeed not that it was a bad thing for this guild had a secret trump card that is trying to find her way back to said guild Runa many do not know of this person but those who do call her "Quicksilver " she is very extreme, as in can be very noisy like natsu or very quiet and solitary, doesn't take shit-talk, she also likes nature and people Runa is of the age of a woman whose 21 but she appears 17 ~19 she was one of the first people to set foot in fairy tail she is also mavis vermillion's cousin

Runa's magic was or is still a touchy subject for her because of the lose of her teacher crystal in the dragon realm as the crystal was the first dragon to disappear so did Runa she went along as ten years passed in the dragon realm one hundred years passed on earth,you see Runa is a dragon slayer of ice. as Runa was stuck there she did research and her research found a way for her to return to earthland. but the dragons couldn't get through the portal because their specie was restricted

Runa Vermillion "Quicksilver" Crystalia is a human who has the power to slay a dragon shes 21 years old but she appears of the ages 17,18,19 he is a female and a s class mage a that she has reddish black hair curly hair that had layers to it see has dark pink eyes not to huge just average she was tall around 5'6 and slim with a normal bust for fairy tail that is she has a dark blue ice-crystal like necklace, with her fairy tail mark on left cheek, she wears a collared white shirt tied up at the end, black vest with silver linings over the shirt, black shorts with a purple skirt with silver linings that splits in front that shows her shorts, white boots. has a waist pouch that never leaves her side.

Runa also had a exceed who's name happens to be Tinker she has pale yellow fur, has a tuft of burnt fur on her tail, denim shorts, and a sort of frilly blouse, Tinker is outgoing but quite smart, she defends herself with her daggers  
Runa found her egg in the snow when training with Crystal who fears fire Runa found her before she left one years ago

That's Runa!

* * *

A/N wish i could make it longer but i kinda got lazy and said this is enough for now at least this was an introduction for to characters for fairy tail from "FROZ3NH3ART" and "Lonleydog" and thank you for your reviews my highest point is four '.' im hype :1 anywho next up is two more ocs one is mine the other is from NewLunarNughtTime in which her oc name is "Theresa Belaire" oki have a good time k~bye oh and i do not own fairy tail


	3. introduction Tesa and Ikki

Introduction Theresa Belaire

Theresa Belaire or simply tesa has the simplest magic to ever grace the guild's halls, To most who never met Tesa before she would seem like an easy enough target but several of fairy tail members not that to be not true Tesa magic was a very valuable one she could multiplate earth however her biggest weakness is that she has to touch some form of earth if she doesnt easy spells would become difficult but what Tesa lacks in that department she makes up for it in speed and agility she is very fast but not magic fast while she average at that but shes fast herself not to her magic shes underestimated, her opponents often look down upon her when they hear of her magic, but once Tesa start moving her opponents don't know what hit them but speed is not everything Tesa also has a fighting style with Tesa she shows that magic is not the only way to fight for what you believe in, but the body is a weapon that a person could use. Tesa has gained the respect of the fairy tail members.

Tesa was one of the youngest people in the guild being at the age of 21 only older than about three of the fairy tail members She could possibly make S class, but for now she's just a very strong a+ class mage because of her dought

Tesa is 5'4 and weighs 133 pounds. She has black hair that stops at the bottom of her neck, and bangs cut straight across her face just below her eyebrows, and large, round green eyes. She typically wears eye-liner and mascara, however not so much; but she will sometimes not wear it depending on if she's trying to impress anyone, or if its just a lazy day. Tesa wears a white tank top and cargo pants that allow for easy movement, and some hiking boots. She carries around gloves with her that her sister,Nicolette, got her for her birthday, and sometimes uses them for Earthquake, but they're very thin, and she's prone to losing them if she's not wearing them. She also has a ring with the number '3' on it on her right ring finger. as well as her Fairy Tail mark is green on the palm of her hand.

Tesha had a relatively normal family life with 2 other sisters and her father. Their mom died during child birth so none of them remember much about her. The three of the siblings grew up with a rivalry to find out which one of them was strongest; and to this day they still fight each other over the , she grew up being the weakest of the three, so she trained with her dad everyday, considering both use the same type of magic, until she was 14, which is when her father sent her to train with someone who was more capable to teach her than he was. After her Master died of old age, she traveled around by herself looking to join a guild and make herself stronger

Tesa out!

* * *

introduction~Itsuki "Ikki"minami

Itsuki, often called crow~kun, was a mirjane fan like any other he was more like he had a crush on mirajane or as he insisted Itsuki is a highly perverted person often making inappropriate marks to woman and would often be the end of a punch from a female , though this doesn't stop him, Ikki is extremely high spirited, and friend;y as you would say Ikki's personality is very selfish if people actually get to know him. His ambition is to create a world where everyones dream or ambition come true.

however when it comes down to it if something bad happens to his friends, Ikki becomes a serious person, but this doesn't stop him from reverting back to his old self again, Ikki is often looked warily on when he becomes serious, although Ikki is a good person at heart he also shares some bad traits as well these include being an irresponsible leader kki can break any cage, made by anyone at anytime. Ikki is unpredictable and no one understands the logic behind his actions, however they feel that he is building something new every second and with every second that piles up he is reborn anew. he is also a lazy student , Ikki is often immersed in making dirty jokes or goofing off, he is the center of attention when it come to insults from woman and sometimes he gets physically abused by said woman Ikki is most definitely one of the most arrogant person in the guild his immaturity often makes one think of him as a five year old,The thing girls get annoyed by most is his ego whc is probably the size of the sun .

Ikki magic was simple it was wind magic not dragonslayer wind magic nor godslayer wind magic nor demonslayer wind magic it was plain and simple wind magic which involved slicing his opponents running ,flying and well causing breezes that allow him to peek up woman's skirt all in all his lechery won;t stop anytime soon he might get a few punches and insults if women realized what he does.

Ikki at first seems like every girls dream guy, if said girls hasn't spoken to him yet Handsome dark and mysterious are only a few of the things girls say when they first see him Ikki was five foot five, its tall but not too much ikki's hair was raven black and messily styled his eyes were a golden color drawing the gaze of many attracted woman it held a flirty, mysterious glint that would make girls swoon, that is until he starts making perverted comments then he gets a beating, his guild however never really looked at him because hes one of the reject five

Ikki's attire consisted of two shirts the first was a white long sleeved shirt while the other was a purple short sleeve he wore a fashionable jacket wear the cuffs were done in purple thread his white sleeve some time came out he had a simple necklace around his neck with a cage-like pendant, ikkis pants were black,low riding and had two pockets it was held up by a black and gray leopard leather belt to finish of his apperance ikki wore a black-gray leopard spotted scarf.

Thats my oc hope you like him

* * *

() ()  
(o.o)  
('')('') oh and ii hope you guys don't mind i wanna start the strory so you charaters can be introduced in the story okiiiiiand i'm going to repley to reviews sooo

Lonelydog ~Np i love your oc and thanks

FROZ3NH3ART i'm glad you like my description of Aisling! why would i not add her!

Cute-kawaii-girl yesh this is my new story you like it ?

remeber guys review and to those who just read and don;t review i love you guysss oh and i'm so proud i have 7 reviews i'm zummm hypeeeeeee .


	4. Introduction various characters

Introduction~Florence

Florence a young woman of age 17 she has the potential to be an s class but shes still you many thought she was a very interesting girl,Florence is bit reserved because she only talks to people she knows although Florence is a sweet person at times, and does she not mind helping people out whenever they need too. But she is also reserved, only talking a lot to the people she actually knows very well, but she can be a chatterbox almost talking about anything that interest here. Florence can get very, very, sarcastic so if someone ask her a dumb question she reply back with a smart-ass tone.

Though she is hot-headed and stubborn, not willing to listen to someone's opinion unless they're proven right with the proof, and she can get upset really quickly. Despite all of this she is sensitive inside taking someone's criticism to heart, and wanting to be better so she won't have to hear it again. But be warned, when you get her extremely upset she will become sadistic, killing her enemies/opponents in a slow and painful death so watch out

Because of her past she usually keeps thing bottle up to herself until it's too late to tell anyone. And when that happens she usually secludes herself or gets extremely sad or even mad and usually lashes out at people, even when she doesn't mean too. She's also very regal like, always like it when people refer to her as Queen, but she is a bit bossy when it comes to this title and lets the power go to her head.

You see Florence was born into a nice and wealthy family, she was born an only child to Aurlianus and Karina Asellio, in a small town in the countryside of the Kingdom of Fiore. Though the town relayed on magic and knights to protect them from outside danger. Her father was in a guild for most of her child life and her mother simply stayed at home and took care of Florence. When she turned 8, everything started to fall downhill her parents started to argue with each other more and more until her mother finally left the home without a trace. After almost 3 months her father started to invest into dark magic, doing request jobs that were considered illegal, he even joined a dark guild. Florences' father started to teach Florence magic and train her so she could follow in his footsteps for when he passed. Though he did teach her how to control her magic, he also taught her a forbidden spell that he learned with time; her father would usually go on a 'trip' with Florence to a secluded area and teach her the spell Hell's Flame, almost every single day. She learned the spell easily, though she did have some problems with controlling it, her father went in and stopped it from causing any further damaged.

soon a year had passed without any problems between Florence or her father, he usually went to the guild and left Florence at home with a caretaker. Though that all changed when, Florence and the caretaker got into a heated argument, concerning her father's occupation in magic; since there had been rumors going around he was associated with a dark guild. Florence had gotten so upset and angry, that she had lost control and set the town ablaze with her Hell's flame spell. She survived with a few other people, but the town was burnt to the ground because of how powerful the spell was. The magic council quickly swooped in and did an investigation, where they found out that Florences' father was in a dark guild and arrested him, thinking he did the spell. Florence was soon sent to live with a family friend, Elliot Lancaster, in Magnolia, where he was talked about as being a very powerful mage. Soon he started to pick up where her father left off, but only on lightning magic, he told her to never use that accursed spell ever again. Florence had forced herself to forget the incident ever happened, not wanting to remember the terror, destruction, and death she had caused.

Though about 3 years later Elliot died from old age and soon Florence started to take small request jobs to earn some jewels so she could start being independent herself and so she joined fairy tail 

to sum it up she's a interesting person

* * *

Introduction Ayuzawa Yume

Ayuzawa Yume was often called Yume, Titania's twin, Second Erza. shes 19 years old as her name nick name hint She could be erza twin , except for their eyes. She's really strict and the third person (after Erza and Lucy) that be able to shut Natsu and Gray up. Reeeaaaallllyyyy scary and popular since she's really strong too. Without she realize a LOT of boys go for her. Yume usually love chocolate cake, but go for strawberry and cheesecake too. Her favorite place is cake shop or bakery, cafe is fine too though for some refreshing. Always training when she have time and really go along with Erza... Somehow... And, always go along with Mira about matchmaking. She's a tsundere but not the really tsundere one.

Yume has a sad past. She's kidnapped and went into Tower Of Heaven too. She's like one of Erza's childhood friend and always make Erza (somehow) blush and stuff because Jellal. The differences is, she wasn't used by Jellal. The time when Erza pass out, Jellal wanted to kill her. Yume watch from afar, and can't stand it any longer, so she protect Erza. Yume promised that she and Erza would go far away. So the fact, Yume is the one that betray their friendship and she felt guilty about it. She promised herself that she would get stronger and now she's equal with Erza. And sometimes, she would take her time alone and go into her rooms in Fairy Hills. Erza take 5 rooms at once in there, while she's taking 3 rooms at once. She never forgot about her mistakes even though Erza already told her it's not her fault. She's smart and really intelligent. Mature but childish sometime, and really reckless even though dense. When Erza was with amnesia Jellal at Nirvana incident, Yume watch from afar. She knows almost everything but kept quite about it. She's not the blabbering-type after all. And at the Tenroujima Island incident, she's in there too since she's an S class mage. And at the second origin, she saw Erza and Jellal too, and know about they (almost!) kiss. She make a promise to herself that she would make Erza and Jellal together, since she can't stand anymore. So, she sometimes secret-talk with Ultear and Meredy without Jellal or Erza now about it. Mira know since she joins too though.

Yume uses Re-quip magic like erza another reason she's afraid of losing her friends/family (Fairy Tail) she's easily trust someone since she's dense so people easy to make reasons or lies

Yume has a long, scarlet hair and a big chocolate brown eyes. She usually spread her long hair but sometime tied it when she's in the battle. Slim and nice body, almost never (maybe really never) use make up because she hate it (too bothersome), her Fairy Tail mark is in her left arm with a color of purple-blue (my favorite color!), and wear an armor Yume is an s~class mage almost matching the skills of erza however mirajane is her biggest rival

thats Yume

* * *

Introduction Zest Ingram

Zest Ingram was at the age of 27

he was a male Normal Wizard who could become s~class if he wanted to Zest is 6'4ft and weighs about 235lbs and he is muscular, he has short blond hair which he keeps straight back with two bangs on the sides and a few strands of hair on the front. He has blue eyes and tanned skin. He has on a white jacket with green on the ends of the sleeves and collar. He usually leaves the jacket unbuttoned and underneath it he has a black shirt. He as a white sash around his stomach which one of the ends is left hanging around his left leg. He wears black pants and brown boots. He has a small necklace with a light green crystal and a black fedora with a light green feather sticking at the side of the hat. He usually has his bow/harp on his back really to pull it out at will.

you know one of those people that like to observe the world around him that who zest is . He tends to sit back and let others experience things for themselves, and while doing so he would see their emotions. He likes to use anything he sees as inspiration to create ballads, songs of the old. Zest appreciates effort and tends to help those that truly try but cannot continue on. He will listen to anyone that has problems and if he has a solution he would voice it out. Zest is mature for his age, tending to be the voice of reason. He likes to watch over anyone younger than him, sometimes even being a mother hen. In battle he will always be on the look out for any signs of danger and if there was no other choice he would gladly become a human shield for his friends.

While he is not shy in showing his body nor he is self conscious in any physical way he is still somewhat clueless when someone is flirting with him. Whether it is a guy or a girl he would stumble and even sometimes trip on his own two legs. Though that only happens when he is out of combat, when in battle he discards all sense of hesitation and continues on forward. He has a romantic heart, and does wish within him to find whatever love life has in store for him, man or woman it doesn't matter to him as long as it is true love. zest is Bi-sexual

Zest was born in Oak town, his father was a retired hunter, a jack of all trades when it came to weapons. His mother was a songstress and a chef in that town. Most of Zest's childhood he spent in the forest with his father, he learned the way of the bow from him. He was taught the basics and Zest continued to practice from there. At night he would listen to his mother sing and play the harp along with the tune. Zest fell in love with music, he enjoyed listening to it and creating new songs. While he learned how to fight and the basics of magic from his father, from his mother he learned the power of song. How songs can change people, how can they move people to strong emotions.

Zest began to make manifest his own magic style as he grew older, believing the teachings of his mother he used the power of songs to help those he was close with or to hurt those who hurt the ones he cared for. From his father he manifested the ability to use arrow-like spells to fight. These magics were what he was taught and what he believes in high regard. Each and every day he practiced both with his bow and harp to try to polish off his skills as best he could. He wanted to be flawless when it came to the harp and to have extreme accuracy when it came to the bow. His mother helped him along the way with his songs, which he doesn't sing, he allows the harp's melody to do the work for him.

When he was 21 his parents decided to give him a special gift, it was a special bow that was custom made for him. Half of the bow was a harp, and when looking at it from afar it was just that, a harp. When it was in his hands though and he pushed a button the bottom part of the harp opened and spread all the way down to form a bow, the string was the only appeared when it was in its bow state. Even in its bow form there was a harp on the top half of the bow. Zest was forever grateful for the bow, even to today's date it is his most important treasure. Zest left home, he wanted to find somewhere new to grow strong both physically and mentally. He began to travel the land, letting his harp touch the souls of people and brighten their days while he found his place to be.

At the age of 22 he found the place he felt that he belonged, it was a special guild and in it he felt that he could learn more about the power of song. He became part of Fairy Tail, now his job was to look after those who were younger than him and to learn more from those who were older than him, this his bow and his songs in hand he was sure that he could do just that.

thats zest

* * *

Introduction Alistair Emmeran

Alistair was of age 21 he was a Nephilim (half angel, half demon) he was also a male a rank mage of fairytail

Al had straight, mid-neck length, black hair. Alistair keeps it down with his bangs covering his right eye, which is yellow instead of green like his other eye. Inside his eyes lay a green iris in his left eye and a iris in his right. Within both irises is a coal black pupils. He stands at five feet eleven inches with the lean muscles of a runner. His fairy tail mark, which is grey with a black and white checkered border, is on the right side of his neck. He also has a large angel wing on his left side and a large demon wing (a black bat wing that is the same size as the angel wing) on his right side. His clothing consists of black steel-toed boots, black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a grey zip-up hoodie with slits in the back so he can release his wings when he wants. He wears a checked wristband on his left wrist. On his right arm is a grey gauntlet that reaches up to his shoulder. He usually has his wings withdrawn inside of his back, but can get them with a single thought.

Al is Cold and Solitary, but he will eventually warm up to the guild and become more warm and out-going. i mean who cant this is fairy tail wear talking about

Alistair Emmeran, Nephilim, he was the son of the Demon, Krauser Emmeran, and the Angel, Henrietta Forentine Emmeran, was originally fought over by the Angels and Demons because of the fabled power of Nephili. During the battles Alistair was stolen and taken to Earthland by his mother and father to escape the bloodshed. They had taken to living in the town of Magnolia where Alistair could enjoy a peaceful environment while observing brutal brawls by watching the Fairy Tail wizards. At the age of seven or "Age of Awakening" by angels and demons due to the awakening of their powers and growth of their wings, his parents found he had one angel wing and one demon wing. From that day on Krauser and Henrietta trained Alistair in his Hellfire Magic and his Divine Healing Magic. Hellfire Magic is only usable by powerful demons, and Divine Healing is only capable of angels. Half-way through his training, his parents took him into the mountains to train in cold climates and low air pressure, also they didn't want people to see his wings, but they didn't tell him that. During the training, while Henrietta was back in town buying food, and Krauser was asleep, Alistair wander down toward the valley until he heard a small whimper. Following where he heard it come from, he found himself near four boars surrounding an injured dragon, he couldn't tell which type, but he couldn't leave it there so he use his hellfire to wipe out the boars and used the basics of divine healing he knew to heal the dragon. Finished healing the dragon, Alistair took the boars that could be eaten (some were burned to ashes) back to the camp with the dragon following him. At the age of sixteen, angels and demons killed Krauser and Henrietta due to the decision the leaders of the angels and demons made that all angels and demons that fall for each other will be killed to prevent another Nephili War. They didn't kill Alistair because they believed his heritage was kept a secret. They were dead wrong. Now Alistair is a cold individual who won't let people get close because they will hurt him when they're gone, can someone release his heart from its sheath or will it be forever cloaked in the cold embrace of darkness.

Al had a Partner Named Shard which was a Species called Frost Dragon shard was One foot tall Dragon hatchling with blue scales that have a thin film of ice covering them. he/she was very cheerful Cheerful Alistair had saved the dragons egg from boars during his training trip. his weakness is fire

thats Al and Shard

* * *

Introduction Hale Blaster

Hale is at the age of 18 his magiic is different as he is a Dragon slayer and Star Slayer however given that fact he is a B~class mage His bangs were like Gray he has a spiky hair his height is like Romeo, He wears a Black sleeveless hoodie with a Dragon pin on the left side he wears a white Sando, He also wear a Pants just like Gray and has a chain on the left side his guild mark is on the left shoulder, His eye color is Black, His hair color is white hale is Cheerful , he always Smiles, Always teases Alice, Energetic and protective and also Idiotic

When he was A kid he was sent to earthland before the Darkest star explodes the Darkest star was the one who give birth to Hale but Hale didn't know about it He was a meteor when he crashes on earth land and the meteor crack a Snow dragon Called Frozen came to see the child he doesn't know where he came from but he kept him well... Actually when The other dragonslayers like wendy froze there is another gen of dragon slayers and Hale was one of them the 4th dragonslayers are the ones that chosen to see them again in other dimension the dragons aren't dead yet but one day he woke up on a secret garden and he met Alice there... He also seen a Two abandoned Exceed eggs there and then he though it was a dragon so they take care of them the exceed egg of hale has a Dark blue designs while In Alice There are  
Has a crush on Alice

Introduction Alice

Alice Lunaria is 17 years old like her crush her magic is different a lost magic if u will Half Human Half Goddess Half Moon Angel she is a B~class mage Her Hair Color is Blonde Her Eye Color is Black, Her Bangs were like wendy but the difference is the bangs were facing left side (If front view) Her Stature is Small Her Height is 2 inches Smaller than Hale Her Hairstyle is Twintails but her Hair in the back is freely stay, She Has a Body like Wendy but her Chest is Medium size, Her Eyes look Like a Tsundere eyes 3 eyelashes and a Diagonal Eye line (It's not a make-up though it is when I draw her) She wears a Yellow Sleeveless Frilly Dress which Goes in her Knees It has a big white tie (Just like the waist tie of wendy) on And it has a Big crescent shape thing on the left side and has a frilly things on it. She wears a Cute Yellow Winged Flat Shoes And has a White School Stockings Her guild mark is in her left shoulder it is color Whitish yellow

Alice is a bit Tsundere, but she is also Cheerful, as well as Energetic and Lovely and also protective  
alice's mother Was the Goddess of the moon and her Father is a Human Mage they live in a City Peacefully but when Zeref attacked the City Her mother sacrificed herself to protect the City and That is when her mother died and his Father commits suicide too... Then she runs away from the city because someone is hunting her then she went to a secret garden there is where she lives peacefully she Has a Crush on Hale

Thier exceeds

Name: Tsuna  
Appearance: Has a Dark blue fur and a white circle on his tummy, Has a Cute Eyes, Has a School boy uniform  
Personality: Calm, Protective, Shy and Cool  
Partner: Hale  
History/Bio: He was abandoned by his parents like Luna.  
Weaknesses/Fears: Fear of pigs

Name: Luna  
Appearance: She has a Yellow Fur and she wears a Witch's hat color Pink and a Magical Girl Costume Much like Madoka... Her Eyes were Just like Lisanna her Eye color is Brown  
Personality: Sweet, Loli, Cheerful and Lovely  
Partner: Alice  
History/Bio: She was abandoned by her parents like Tsuna  
Weaknesses/Fears: Fear of Rats

* * *

() ()  
(o.o)  
('')('') Do you like the oc's oh and btw you guys gotta pick a team sooooooo yeah choose the oc you want to team up with i hope eyou choose my oc ikki i'm jk but reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww and pick your oc team mate oh and i love you non~reviewers out there remember to review favorite and follow my story im dummmmmmm hype i got 12 reviewssssssssssss my highest .


	5. AN

A/N~ not an update but to all the character who have sent an oc to my story "We Are Fairy Tail i've decided to make the oc's have their own guild but do not worry the will interact with fairy tail member often seeing as they are on friendly terms but i can't decided on what to do make it just an oc guild or have a joint school called magnolia academy where they learn how to control their power and if you people choose this they will still be in their guild what do u guys think i should do answer in review or pm thank you


End file.
